Magix
by maddie4president
Summary: At Magix High, a school built by the top 1% of society for the top 1% of society, something unexpected is happening. And to think; it all started during sixth period lunch. Alternate Universe, All Human. Canon Couples.
1. One Day at Lunch

**Okay, so this is my first Winx Club fanfiction, but I'm pretty confident about it. I mean, I don't know if I do all of the characters justice, but I've been watching the show since I was a little kid. **

**Just so you know, I've watched both the Rai version and the 4Kids version, and even though I love the little things they do differently, I still like the Rai version. I am watching the Nickalodeon version currently, so yeah. **

**In this fanfiction, I will be referring to Layla as, well, Layla, and not Aisha. I just grew up knowing her as Layla and I don't have anything against the name Aisha. If you'd like, you can just replace her name in your mind, if it makes you more comfortable. **

**Anyways, I'm so glad that you chose to click on this fanfiction, I know that I'm very picky about the ones I read, so thanks. And, this is just me doing some shameless promoting, but since you already clicked on the story, reviews are always appreciated. Feel free to comment on any of my mistakes, and tell me what I can fix, that sort of thing. Telling me if you like the story is a big confidence booster too *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* ;). I'm always up for suggestions, so feel free. **

**If you want to PM me, do it. Seriously, just do it. I always like talking to people who like to do the same things I do (i.e. read fanfiction all day). **

**I will seriously try to update as fast as I can, because I know how annoying it is when someone doesn't. I can't, however, promise that I'll update every single day, I do have a life, ya' know? (Not really, though.. I have homework and practice.) **

**So, that's about it, and ... ENJOY!**

* * *

Magix. There is a saying that a family won't get anywhere without a Magix graduate. The Magix School is a base built by the top 1% of Magix society for the top 1% of society. Beginning with Magix Kindergarten, which most upper class kids are unable to enroll even if they were registered immediately after they were born, students can be educated at Magix from elementary, middle and and high school all the way to university. For all the other students and parents frustrated by college entrance exams, Magix is both the object of their jealousy and desire. In this school for the chosen sons and daughters, something beyond anyone's imagination is happening...

* * *

Being slammed into a locker first thing in the morning was _not _how Timmy wanted to start off his final year at Magix High. Or, as Timmy liked to call it, Hell. Well, at least that's what it was like for people like Timmy; nerdy, scrawny and, by default, unpopular.

Now, it wasn't like Magix was a bad school in and of itself. Magix had everything – from the best sports teams in the country (all having received 1st place at Nationals for 4 years running, thanks to jock extraordinaire, Riven Stattlin) to a new state of the art science lab that had become a second home to Timmy.

Even without all of the praise the athletics and academics brought to the school, the school itself was awe-inspiring. Magix High, built more like a college than a high school, was made up of three separate buildings, each standing at an impressive four stories high.

At Magix High, people like Timmy - people who where nerdy, scrawny, or _unpopular _- were either invisible to the world or a target for everyone at school. Unfortunately for Timmy, he was a target.

Sighing, Timmy re-adjusted his glasses before walking off to his first period class. Even though classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes, Timmy made it a point to get to class _extra_ early this year, not because he was that enthusiastic to learn (he already knew everything any teacher could teach), but because he wanted to see as much of _her_ as possible.

Tecna Oliver, the only other student he knew of to ever get a scholarship into Magix, had been his crush for almost the whole time he had been in Magix. Not only was she the smartest girl in school (and it wouldn't surprise Timmy if her I.Q. surpassed his, though he would never admit that out loud), but she was beautiful as well. With short pink hair and green eyes that stood out against her creamy skin, any normal person would know that she was a person to avoid at _all _ times. If her looks didn't throw you off though, her intelligence surly would.

One time, Kaylie, the daughter of an ambassador, had been paired up with Tecna on her first day at Magix. Kaylie, a relatively nice girl, had tried (and failed) to befriend Tecna. After that day (in which Tecna had listed off and explained multiple college level scientific theories that most of the teachers didn't even understand), Kaylie had requested a schedule change and had yet to utter a mere 'Hi' to Tecna since then.

_Ah, Tecna. _Timmy had first met Tecna in the science lab, when she had been in the middle of designing a new computer program. And that was that – the start of a beautiful friendship. _Yeah... a beautiful friendship_. Though he had liked her since the moment they met, Timmy had yet to ask Tecna out on a date. _She's pretty _and _smart. She's all I've ever wanted. Why can't I just go up to her and ask her out? Why the _hell _can't I just ask her out!?_

Just like he did with every other question, Timmy knew the answer to this one too. He just didn't have enough courage to ask her out. No matter how many times he had dreamt about it, no matter how many times he practiced in front of his mirror, Timmy always found himself chickening out at the last minute. Never in his life had Timmy been interested in another girl, so never in his life had he ever actually asked a girl out. And this wasn't just any girl he was trying to ask out. This was _Tecna Oliver_. The most amazing girl in the world!

What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she wasn't into geeky computer nerds? What if she liked guys like Brandon Mercer – cute and bold? He didn't think he was as "cute" as Brandon, seeing as no girl had ever shown any special interest in him. What if she liked guys like Nabu Taylor – guys that were just too funny and optimistic to be disliked by anyone? Timmy was sure he wasn't funny. It was just a fact; some guys, like himself, were gifted with intelligence beyond compare, while others, like Nabu Taylor, were gifted with... what was it again? Oh yeah... _Personality. _What if Tecna didn't want a pretty boy or a guy that could make her laugh? What if she wanted a brooding bad boy like Riven Stattlin? What if...

_Stop it! Stop it right now! Don't keep putting yourself down like that! You are going to ask her out today, no matter what! The worst thing that could happen is that she says no. You can do this! There is no excuse for you this ti-_

"EEEKK! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"

The shrill screech had not only interrupted Timmy's pep talk to himself, but had also caused the sudden stampede of students rushing to greet the Superior Six at the front door of Magix.

"Ohmigosh! I waited like, all summer to see them again!"

Holding on tight to the staircase railing as hard as he could, Timmy watched as freshmen and seniors, males and females alike rushed to the front door, hoping for a chance to get recognized by one of the Six.

"HURRY UP! They might not see us if we're stuck behind this crowd!"

"How do I look? Do you think they'll notice me?"

It was common knowledge that the Six were the most popular students that ever attended Magix, ever since they were freshman. It was weird; they were all so different, but somehow, they made it work. There was just something about them, together or apart (though they were hardly ever separated), that made everyone stop and stare.

The first one to come in through the doors of Magix was none other than Bloom Peters. Little Miss. Perfect. And it was true, for the most part. With long red hair that stood out against her milky skin, but didn't wash out her striking blue eyes, it was no doubt that the girl had the looks to be in the Superior Six.

Bloom, he guessed, was probably the most relatable to him. She had been adopted and lived with a middle class family, much like his own, up until she was twelve. When she found out who her real parents were, she (along with the rest of the world) was shocked to say the least. Her birth parents were none other than Mariam and Oritel Peters, the founders of Sparx (the most famous movie making company in the world). Since then, she had lived a comfortable life, with a loving sister and two pairs of loving parents. Talk about lucky.

Timmy had seen the way Sky, one of his closest friends, looked at her, the way he himself looked at Tecna. With _love. _But the chances that Sky and Bloom would get together, one of the most unpopular boys with one of the most popular girls, was approximately 0.001%. Exactly.

Following Bloom were the Taylor Twins, Nabu and Flora, Nabu being older by three minutes and forty-seven seconds. Their father, Darren Taylor, was the _best _ actor of their time (he had been in plenty of Sparx Movies) and their mother, Shannon Taylor, was a world-renowned chef.

Nabu Taylor was, in a nutshell,"the total package". One of Nabu's great attributes, having been conceived by two of the most good looking people on the planet, was his good looks. His hair was always tied back into a long braid down his back, leaving his face exposed for anyone to ogle him shamelessly. Dark eyes framed with long lashes and a forever smiling mouth, coupled with a strong build. The best part was, his good looks were not the only thing that Nabu had going for him.

Nabu hardly ever lost his temper and was hardly ever seen without a smile on his face. In fact, the only time Timmy had recalled seeing Nabu angry was when he overheard a guy talking about his sister in a very, _demeaning _way. It was no secret that the Taylor Twins would do anything to protect each other, so when Nabu had been questioned by the headmasters as to _why_ he beaten Sam Russo into bed for a month, all he said was : "Because he insulted my sister.".

If there was one thing concerning Nabu Taylor that Timmy couldn't understand was why Layla Jackson, one of his only friends, disliked him so much. They shared some of the same interests, like swimming and dance. _It must be a Layla thing. _Either way, Nabu Taylor, ever so handsome and loyal, was more than worthy of his position as one of the Superior Six.

Flora Taylor. Now there was a girl you didn't see every day. She, like her brother, was very pretty. Flora had long caramel colored hair and enchanting green eyes. It was somewhat funny, Timmy thought, seeing the Taylor Twins walk next to each other. Where Nabu stood at a towering 6'3, Flora had stopped growing when she was 5'5.

Flora, Timmy thought, was probably the easiest to befriend out of the Superior Six. Like her brother, Flora always had a smile on her face, and no one outside her family and closest friends (the Superior Six) had _ever _seen her without one. But, unlike her brother, Flora was easily the nicest person in the Superior Six; probably even the nicest person in the school. Not to say that the others in the Six weren't nice; they all were, in their own ways, except for Riven.

One time, around the middle of sophomore year, as he and Helia were walking in the hallway, some jerk had come by and book-checked both of them, and shoved them into the lockers before he continued on. Flora, who had seen the display, had come rushing over and helped both of them pick up their books.

Timmy grinned. It was _so _obvious that his best friend was head-over-heels in love with Flora. He had lost track of how many times he caught Helia staring at, drawing, and/or writing poetry about the Superior Six's Flower Princess. Beautiful and naturally kind to everyone made her the perfect role model, and thus, a perfect member for the Superior Six.

Right behind the Taylor Twins came Magix's very own Barbie, Stella King, clinging to the arm of her very own Ken, Brandon Mercer. Magix's power couple. Though the two had only just begun dating over the summer, their love was evident.

Tall, slender and blond, the only thing Stella was missing was Barbie's blue eyes, which she more than made up with with sparkling hazel eyes. Stella being born to Radius and Luna King, owners and directors of Solaria (the most successful law firm with a 100% success rate), was expected to take over the company, even though it was clear to everyone that she was not interested.

Timmy, though he never understood why, had always pitied the girl. Maybe it was because even though she was probably the most beautiful girl in all of Magix, that was all people thought she was; just another pretty face. Maybe it was because, even though everyone else could see it, Stella refused to believe that her parents were on the verge of breaking up.

It was Brandon Mercer though, who confused him the most. All he knew about Brandon was that he and Sky had been the best of friends – no – they had been closer than that; they had been closer than even brothers. That is, until the first day of high school. Now that he thought about it, Timmy didn't really know anything about Brandon. He had rich parents, Timmy knew that much, but who they were and where they were, Timmy had no idea.

Timmy didn't know Brandon on a personal level, but he had that aura around him that just screamed 'I'm-hot-and-I-know-you-know-it-too'. He guessed it was true. Brandon was, as he had heard many girls describe him, 'Sex on Legs'. Brandon, standing at 5'10, had a muscular build, thanks to his participation on the football team. His brown fringe covered most, if not all, of the right side of his face, making the sharp angles of his face more visible. With his smoldering chocolate brown eyes and heart melting smile, there was no denying his attractiveness that both earned him the title of 'Sex on Legs' and a well deserved spot with the Superior Six.

And always last, but definitely never least, sauntering through the doors of Magix, came Riven Stattlin.

As far as luck went, Timmy thought - no- Timmy knew, that there was no one in the world as lucky as Riven Stattlin. Riven had it all. He was the star quarterback and captain of the football team, captain of the basketball team, and captain of the lacrosse team. His parents, Helena and Aaron Stattlin were both born rich and had been successful with their own careers. Riven's father, Aaron Stattlin, owned the largest car dealership in the world and made millions of dollars every day. His mother, Helena Stattlin, on the other hand owned a chain of fancy restaurants that almost everyone wanted to dine at, but only the high class could afford to get in.

On days that his parents left him alone to attend a business meeting or party (which was quite often), Riven would throw the most amazing parties in his mansion of a house. Timmy himself had never been invited to one of the said parties, but the day after, anybody who wasn't hungover, spent all day raving about it.

Riven's status as jock extraordinaire and his reputation for throwing the best parties in Magix had gained him a flock of fan girls, to whom which he didn't pay any attention to. Despite having all of these great things that any guy would die for, Riven still didn't seem happy. Riven was the brooding bad-boy of the Superior Six; the one that had the most money, was the most popular, and had the most girls chasing after him.

_He doesn't just act like a total jerk; he looks like one too. _Riven was tall and buff; wide shoulders, strong jaw, just what you'd expect from a high school quarterback. Apart from his build, Riven had unique magenta hair that was styled up on his head, and equally strange magenta eyes. Although Riven was a jerk to everyone (sometimes to the other five in the Six, just... not as harsh), he was still best friends with the other five that made up the Six.

"Hey, nerdo, move out of the way! They won't even look twice at you!"

"Whatever... It's not like I even wanted them to notice me..." Timmy muttered as he started to push up through the crowd of students descending the staircase. If he wasted any more time down here, he would miss Tecna.

* * *

"So did you ask her out today?" Helia Strouse, Timmy's best friend, asked as they sat down at their usual table. Helia, like Timmy, was unpopular. Even though Helia's grandfather (who was also Helia's guardian) was one of the three headmasters at Magix, along with headmistresses Fargonda and Griffin, Helia was taunted for his interest in art, the way he dressed, and the way he wore his hair **(a/n. In this story, Helia has season 2 hair, just because I liked it so much :))**.

"No. The timing wasn't right." Timmy said, staring down at his food.

"So, what you're telling me is, you chickened out. Again." Helia taunted, grinning as his friend tried to hide his growing blush.

"Uuuggghhhhh... I just, I don't know what to do! I'm helpless when it comes to this kind of stuff!" Timmy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

"Helpless with what kind of stuff?" asked Sky Evans as he walked up behind the two boys.

Timmy had meet Sky in the middle of seventh grade, when he had first been admitted into Magix as a scholarship student, but had only become friends with him at the start of freshman year.

Before Timmy could think about Sky's question, Helia had already begun to answer. "He can't ask Tecna out on a simple date. Whenever he gets close to asking, he chickens out at the last minute. I think he's afraid that Tecna won't like him back."

Sky shook his head; "That's crazy man! She definitely lik-"

Sky didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before they saw three girls heading their way; Musa Wong, Layla Jackson, and, most importantly, Tecna Oliver.

"Hey Timmy, are you all right? You're face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Layla asked as the three girls sat down. The three girls had been friends since eighth grade and had become friends with the boys at the start of sophomore year.

Timmy's face, like Layla pointed out, had turned an unattractive shade of red the instant he saw Tecna. _I can't help it, _Timmy thought, _every __time. Every single damn time I see her my face gets all red and my stomach starts doing flips and I can't talk because if I do, I'll end up saying something stupid. _

Luckily for Timmy, Helia and Sky had his back. "Oh, that... Yeah, don't worry about it. He just... uh..." Helia started, but couldn't find the right excuse. _Helia is the worst liar in the world, but... at least he tried... _

"He just drank some bad milk this morning. He'll be fine..." Sky said.

"OK?... So anyways-" Musa started but was interrupted by someone behind them.

"What's this?". Timmy, temporarily snapped out of his musings, turned around in his seat to get a better look at the owner of the voice.

Riven Stattlin. And behind him, their lunches in hand, stood the rest of the Superior Six in all their glory.

In all his years at Magix, Timmy had not once had the same lunch period as the Superior Six. In fact, he didn't even think he had seen them all so close at one time. Little Miss Perfect, Mr. Personality, The Flower Princess, The Adonis, The Diva and The Brooding Bad-Boy all staring at the table he and his friends were sitting at.

"Is there a problem?" Musa asked, glaring up at the jock. Timmy grinned inwardly; it was no secret that Musa would give anything to wipe the smirk off Riven's face. _Oh Musa; out of all the time's you can pick to punch him, please not now. Not here. _

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. This is _our _table; it has been since day one. So move. Now."

_...Such an excellent start to a brand new year..._

* * *

**Yo! So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you not? Tell me what you think! **_  
_

**1. I know this chapter was long (kind of) but I HAD to get the descriptions of the Superior Six in. Some of the later chapters might be shorter, same length, and or longer. We'll see what happens.  
**

**2. I only did the descriptions of six of the characters, not because I like them the best, but just because in this story, they are the most well known people.  
**

**3. This chapter was somewhat in Timmy's point of view, but not really. All of the chapters are going to be in different POV's, but sometimes not for the whole chapter.  
**

**4. I don't know when I'm going to update next, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. So I apologize now for any long waits that may or may not come in the future. This is just so I don't have to post a "chapter" apologizing when you were hoping for an actual chapter instead.  
**

**5. Even though I might be late with the updates, I will still be around on Fanfiction. I go on every day so, yeah... like I said, feel free to PM me.  
**

**6. If you ever feel like I'm concentrating too much on a certain couple or a certain person, please tell me. I know that this chapter was mostly Timmy/ TimmyXTecna centric, but that's only because the story was following Timmy for this part. **

**So anyways, yeah... leave your comments/critics for me and I hope to see you soon! :)  
**

**Ⓜⓐⓓⓓⓘⓔ⓸Ⓟⓡⓔⓢⓘⓓⓔⓝⓣ  
**


	2. The Unforgettable Girl

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really grateful for all of the people who reviewed on the first chapter, so... thanks guys! **

**Oh, whenever you see the parenthesis with a number in the middle, it means that I have something to comment on/ explain which will be at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Anyways, without further ado, this is the second chapter in Magix.  
**

* * *

**_Last time on _Magix: **

_Riven Stattlin. And behind him, their lunches in hand, stood the rest of the Superior Six in all their glory._

_In all his years at Magix, Timmy had not once had the same lunch period as the Superior Six. In fact, he didn't even think he had seen them all so close at one time. Little Miss Perfect, Mr. Personality, The Flower Princess, The Adonis, The Diva and The Brooding Bad-Boy were all staring at the table he and his friends were sitting at._

_"Is there a problem?" Musa asked, glaring up at the jock. Timmy grinned inwardly; it was no secret that Musa would give anything to wipe the smirk off Riven's face. _Oh Musa; out of all the time's you can pick to punch him, please not now. Not here.

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. This is our table; it has been since day one. So move. Now."_

_...Such an excellent start to a brand new year..._

* * *

"Excuse me? We were here first, this is our table now, so _you _go find another place to sit 'cause we're not moving." Musa huffed, stubborn as always, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn, that girl's got guts! Don't ya' think?" Stella said, talking to the other five in hushed tones, though the other seven teenagers could hear her.

"Sure, and that's great and all, but Riven looks like he's about to blow now. So much for a calm first day." Came the reply from Bloom as she glanced worriedly at the young quarterback.

"Hey, it's not like we ever have a first day of anything; or a normal day at all for that matter." retorted Nabu, chuckling as he high-fived Brandon.

"Right? _And _not a day goes by that Riven doesn't have a bitch-fit." Brandon said, nodding his head over to Riven, who's face had turned red from anger and had his fists clenched at his sides.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP?!" Riven exclaimed without turning around to face them. "Your annoying commentary isn't helping anybody!".

"Uhmm... Riven? Why don't we just go find a different table?" Flora said quietly, but it was enough to cause everyone to look at her. Flora, feeling everyone's gaze on her, continued on with a slight blush on her face(1). "I- I mean, they already sat down and have started eating... we don't have to interrupt their meal just for a table... we could just, uhmm... you know... come back... tomorrow?" As she was talking, Flora's voice had decreased in volume; by the time she reached the ed of hr sentence, she was whispering.

"No. This is our table, goddammit! I am not just going to let these losers take it from u-"

"Why don't you just listen to the girl?" Musa said leaning back in her seat, taunting Riven. "We are not moving any time soon."

"Musa... come on, let's just go; you're fighting over a table for God's sake! It's not worth it." Helia said. There was a fine line between being stubborn and just being plain stupid- Musa was about to cross that line.

"Why don't you just listen to the guy?" Riven taunted, smirking as Musa's face turn red. "I am not about to give this table up any time soon."

"You little - UUURRRGGGHH! What the hell is you're problem! I already told you! We aren't going to move, so WHY are you STILL here?! I'll tell you why! It's because you're a big-headed ego-maniac that thinks that he can boss everyone around effortlessly! You are a JERK! A big fat jerk!" Musa said, slamming her hands down on the table as she stood up, and jabbing her finger at Riven as she told him off.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"THAT'S IT! I've had ENOUGH! Do you want a piece of me buddy? Huh? Come and get it! Give me you're best shot!" Musa exclaimed; she would have pounced on top of Riven had it not been for Layla and Tecna who were holding her back right now.

Riven looked Musa up and down, slowly, and then said "Humph. No." He continued, smirking this time, "I don't fight girls."

"Oh snap.. he did _not _just go there." Layla whispered as she looked to Musa who stood there shaking in anger, mouth wide open, and face dangerously red.

And with that, Riven turned to the other five and started for the door. "Let's go; they've already infested the table with their nerd germs. We'll find somewhere else to sit tomorrow."

"HEY! Don't walk away from me! Coward! Come back here! Why don't you grow a pair and come back and face me like a man!? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! Come back here you motherfu-" At this point, Musa was wailing her arms around, trying to break out of Layla and Tecna's hold so she could go beat the crap out of Riven Stattlin.

It didn't happen.

* * *

"Arrrghh... What kind of a jerk does that kind of thing?! I can't believe you guys didn't let me beat him up!" Musa said as she scowled at the ground she and her friends were walking on. It just wasn't fair! Why did everyone let Riven boss them around? He was a jerk! Just because he was rich, and good at sports and was really cute... _Wait, what? Did I just... no. No. NO NO NO! _Just because he was rich and good at sports didn't mean he could go around lie he was a king. _Although he kind of is; at least here at Magix. Pssshh... Pretentious asshole... _

"Musa, it's the first day of school; the first day of senior year too. Did you really want to get detention? Besides, if you so much as touched him not only would he be out for your head, the whole school would be too!" Tecna explained as the walked down the street.

Musa sighed. "Do you always have to be right about everything Tec?"

"Hmm... yes, always." Tecna said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, do you guys know where Sky went? I thought we were all going to hang out together today." Helia said. Sky didn't ever bail on them and if he couldn't make it, he would always call.

"I had last period with him; when we were about to walk out of the building, he turned back and said he forgot something at his locker." Layla explained, though she couldn't help but be worried about their friend too. It shouldn't take this long to go to his locker and come back out.

Timmy sighed, plopping himself down on the marble steps at the entrance. "I guess we'll just have to wait for him out here."

* * *

Brandon laughed, leaning up against the lockers as he looked to his friend. "I don't know what you're so mad about man! That had to be the most entertaining lunch we've had since we started high school!"

"Yeah, seriously Riven. Take a chill pill or something!" Stella said, fixing her makeup in her compact mirror. Why couldn't Riven just let it go? It was about time someone outside of the Six stood up to him, give him a piece of their mind. _That chick definitely has guts. Knowing Riven, he'll probably try his hardest to break her now._

"No, I will not 'take a chill pill' Stella! How could you guys be so calm about this?! It's not just about a stupid table, it's about them not listening to me, to _us._ They should at least respect us, that's all I'm saying." Riven huffed out as he continued to throw books in his locker.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's talk about that girl though; it was pretty funny seeing her ruffle your giant arrogant feathers." Nabu said, sending Stella and Flora into a fit of giggles and causing Brandon to hide his growing smirk.

Riven scowled at the eldest Taylor Twin. "Don't start with me Taylor.".

He didn't know her name, or what grade she was in, but she was all Riven thought about the whole day. Not once in his life had any girl refused him anything, insulted him, or attempted to start a fight with him. And then today, this girl comes out of nowhere and does all of these things in under an hour. All his life, girls had thrown themselves at him, hoping, longing for his affection. This time, the girl had wanted to throw herself on him, but with the intention to hurt him, not love him.

Why though. Why would that girl do something like this? Was it because she didn't know who he was? No. Impossible. EVERYONE, even people who didn't attend Magix knew about the Superior Six and who the were. _So that means she didn't even care who I was... Interesting..._

"Anyway, guys, it's over, okay? We can all just forget about this and move on... right?" Flora asked._  
_

"Yeah, no problem Flo.!"

"Humph."

"No sweat little sis!"

"And Buddha does it again!" Stella said, slinging her arm around Flora's shoulders. "Tell us, Oh Wise One, how _do _you do it?" The last comment sending both girls laughing.

"Hey, you guys. Do any of you know where Bloom went?" Brandon asked. The red-haired wonder often lost track of time before realizing she had something to do or somewhere to go.

"You know, I really don't feel like searching all of Magix to find her. Lets go wait for her outside; when we get there I'll text her to let her know where we are."  
Stella said, pulling out her phone.

With that, the remainder of the Superior Six started for the front of the building.

* * *

**Somewhere Inside Magix.**

_I can not believe all of my teachers gave out homework today. What kind of a person gives homework on the first day of school? _

Before Sky had actually gotten the chance to step outside of Magix, he had remembered that he had homework and immediately raced back to his locker (which was located on the third story). Having retrieved all of his papers and textbooks, Sky's main concern at the moment was rushing to the front of the school where his friends would be waiting while being careful not to drop anything.

_Okay, just one more flight of stairs and I'll be on the ground floor. _

And then, just when Sky was about to step onto the stair case, another person, who seemed to be in a rush too, collided with him. The impact of the collision had sent Sky's papers fluttering down the stairs. _  
_

_Great. This is just what I needed. Might as well get start-_

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I am so sorry! Here, let me help you!" A frantic voice said. _  
_

_It's a sweet voice _Sky thought, _I've heard it before, but.. where?_

When Sky turned around to find the owner of the voice, his heart stopped. The moment he realized who it was who had just knocked into him, his breathing hitched, his hands got clammy and the all too familiar butterfly's in his stomach started up.

_"Bloom..."_

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I wanted to thank you all for reviews, they were all so kind! _  
_**

**Okay, so here go my explanations for this chapter.  
**

**(1)- Flora was blushing here, and it was only a slight blush because, as a member of the S6, she gets a lot of attention which she is used to, but she's still somewhat shy.  
**

**At the end of the chapter, when Sky whispers Bloom's name, he says it out loud, it's not in his thoughts.  
**

**So did you like it? Did you not? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!  
**

**Ⓜⓐⓓⓓⓘⓔ⓸Ⓟⓡⓔⓢⓘⓓⓔⓝⓣ**


	3. While We Were Waiting

**A/N: I'm not sure how long I'll be able to update daily. I had last week off school and this week off too because of Hurricane Sandy, and then just recently we had another storm that caused the power to go out for a long time (hence my absence). Once I get back to school this Monday, I'll have a lot of work to do, so I might not be able to update as regularly. This was just a heads up, so you guys know that I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like to.  
**

**Anyways, I am so glad that you guys like the story so far! Seriously, all of your comments are like, super nice (I couldn't stop smiling as I read through them all)!  
**

**Here's the third chapter of Magix. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**_Last time on _Magix: **

_"Oh my god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I am so sorry! Here, let me help you!" A frantic voice said.  
_

It's a sweet voice_ Sky thought, _I've heard it before, but.. where?

_When Sky turned around to find the owner of the voice, his heart stopped. The moment he realized who it was who had just knocked into him, his breathing hitched, his hands got clammy and the all too familiar butterfly's in his stomach started up._

"Bloom..."

* * *

"Huh? Did you say something?" Bloom said, looking up from the papers she started to gather on the floor. "Hey, I am _really_ sorry about this... I wasn't really watching where I was going, ya' know?" It was embarrassing, to say the least. She was one of the Superior Six for God's Sakes! She was not supposed to be stumbling for words in front of a guy! _He's a really _really _cute guy though..._

"Yeah, no, it's fine... I should have been looking where I was going... Thanks for helping me, by the way." Sky said as he scratched the back of his head. _She's so beautiful, and caring, and so, so... Perfect. __  
_

"It's no problem, err- I'm sorry, I don't know your name.." Bloom said sheepishly. _Fail. That was a total fail. God! I am such an idiot! Ugh, keep calm. It's not over yet. _

"Oh! Right. My name's Sky. Sky Evans." He said, holing out his hand in the process.

"Bloom. Bloom Peters. But, uhmm... you already knew that." Bloom smiled as she shook his hand. _His hands are so warm, he's just so... Stop! Stop it Bloom! You don't even know the guy! _

"Yeah, I do. And I'm _pretty sure _that everyone else in Magix knows who you are too. I don't know, I might be wrong, but..." Sky said, grinning as he pulled his hand away from hers.

_There goes that._

Both teenagers had stood up by now, both holing their respective papers. Bloom was giggling at Sky's comment behind her hand while Sky stood beside her, grinning, because he _made her laugh. _

"As much fun as this has been, we should probably get going. My friends are waiting for me at the front of the school and if I don't show up soon Stella and Flora are going to freak out." Bloom said. She was somewhat sad that her time with Sky had come to an end. All of the other guys that Bloom had ever been with (besides Brandon, Nabu and Riven) had only been there because they were interested in her money and her status, but not Sky... Sky was... _different. _

"Yeah, mine too. Lets go then." Sky said. _All good things must come to an end, I guess, though I wish this had lasted longer. _

Bloom smiled. "Lets." She said, and she and Sky started walking down the hallway side by side.

_Things are starting to look up._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Look what we have here. You know, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you here, but it's not. Not at all."

The five teens sitting at the steps of Magix had looked up to see Riven Stattlin towering above them. _God help us all... __Musa is going to blow. _

Behind Riven stood four other members of the S6, Flora and Stella face-palming and Nabu and Brandon laughing at their friend's stupidity. Could he not see that the blue-haired girl had, not only wanted to kill him at lunch, but that she wanted to do it now too?

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Musa who broke the awkward silence between the two groups; it was Layla.

"Hey, smiley boy! What the hell are you laughing about back there?!" She exclaimed, glaring right at Nabu, who was in the middle of fist bumping Brandon. Everyone had turned to her, surprised. Sure, Layla had a fiery attitude, but only lashed out at people when they provoked her; Nabu had just been laughing, having a good time with his friend, and she just snapped at him.

"Are you talking to me?" Nabu asked, still smiling, but sounding genuinely confused. He had known about Layla since middle school, when their parents introduced them and had hinted at their possible dating status... Nabu smiled at the memory; Layla had stormed out of his house that day, muttering something about being independent and not needing a guy to weigh her down.

"Yes. I am. Do you think this is some kind of joke? You're friend over here is purposely messing with my friend, making her angry, and you're just standing there, laughing your ass off!" Layla said, stomping her foot on the pavement.

"Hey, hey, slow down. First of all, Riven is a douche bag to everyone around him..."

"I resent that."

"Shut up Riven. Go on Nabu." Brandon said, slapping Riven on the back of the head as he did so.

"Thanks. Anyways, what's wrong with having fun? We only have one life, why not live it happily?" Nabu asked as he looked to Layla, who was getting closer by the minute.

"Layla!" Tecna said as she grabbed Layla's arm "Calm down. It's not logical to engage one of the Six in a fight, as we observed with Musa." Tecna continued as she glanced at them. _We definitely do not need any more attention. Just today, everyone was whispering about us just because we wouldn't move from their table._

"Yeah, Layla. Besides. It's not even worth it." Musa said coolly, looking straight at Riven and saying it to him more than anything.

"Humph. So is that why you were so willing to fight me over it at lunch today?" Riven asked, leaning into Musa, their noses practically touching.

_...Such pretty eyes..._

Musa's eyes narrowed, her mouth set into a tight line. "You know what? I was trying to be the bigger person, but apparently that doesn't work for his majesty either! Let's go! You and me! Right here, right now!"

Helia, who had seen this coming, quickly stepped in between the two, wrapped his arms around Musa's waist, and turned her around, his back now facing the S6.

"Musa! You've gotta calm down! Fighting does not solve anything, it just gets you into more trouble. You of all people should know that by now!" Helia told Musa, who was struggling to break free of his hold, flailing her fists and cursing Riven at the top of her lungs.

_Musa. So that was her name._

"He's right Riven." Flora said. She had stepped in front of him, arms spread out as to stop him from approaching Musa. "We are just here to wait for Bloom. You don't have to pick a fight everywhere you go!"

"Oh my god. And here I thought we were going to have a simple first day." Stella groaned, leaning her head up against Brandon's shoulder, who had his arm around her waist.

"Awww, did the pretty princess have a bad day today? Does she need a good old-fashioned shopping spree to cheer her up?" (1)

"Excuse me? Are you making fun of me? Just because I care about how I look does _not _mean I'm afraid to get dirty!"

"Is that so? Why don't you prove it then?"

"Oh, I will! Snookums! Hold my earrings! I'm going in!"

"No, Stella, don't! You don't have to stoop to their level!"

"Helia, I will kill you if you don't -"

"Flora, you know I can take you down, so don't ma-"

"What's your problem with me any-"

"You know, it is possible for people _not _to li-"

Then, behind the group of arguing teenagers, the fronts doors of Magix opened, revealing Sky and Bloom, looking severely confused.

"HEY GUYS!" Bloom said, loud enough to catch the attention of all ten teens. They had frozen where they stood, their heads turned to face Bloom and Sky. (2)

"What's up?" Sky asked, hoping to relive the tension in the air. "What happened?"

_"We were just waiting for you of course."_

* * *

"So who was that guy you were with Bloom?" Flora asked as they lounged in the King's living room. After what happened back at school, the S6 had decided to ditch their reservations and went to Stella's house for some R&R.

"What guy? I have no idea what you're talking about Flora..." Boom said as she twirled the straw in her smoothie.

"Don't play dumb with us Bloom. Besides, that blush is giving you away. So tell us, who was he?" Stella asked, both she and Flora getting closer to her with every word.

"He was... nobody. I just, kind of.. bumped into him in the hallway and then we just walked to the front of the school together. No biggie." Bloom said, praying that her blush didn't grow; that would just give Flora and Stella more reason to keep snooping.

"Yeah, but wasn't there something special about -"

"Guys, that's enough. Just leave Bloom alone, if she had something to say, she would tell us. Besides, it's getting late. We should go home and rest up if tomorrow is going to be as hectic as today. And knowing Riven, it will be." Brandon said, getting up from Stella's couch, stretching his arms over his head as he did so.

"Okay, okay. Bye Snookums! I'll miss you!" Stella said, her arms flung around Brandon's neck as she reached up to kiss him goodnight. (3).

As they were walking out of the King's mansion, Flora looked to bloom in deep concentration. _She's not telling us the whole story. _Normally, whenever Bloom was with a guy, no matter how long, she would always tell them about it; how awful the guy was, how he only wanted her for her money. But this time, it was different. Bloom had blushed when she and Stella had mentioned Sky (he was in her third period biology class) which meant that something _more _happened between them.

_Bloom deserves to be happy. Stella, Brandon, Riven, Nabu and I were born into this world so we've known what this is like since forever, but Bloom was thrust into this world when she was twelve. Sky Evens... hmm. He's really nice from what I gather. And Bloom didn't complain about him at all! In fact, she even blushed! This has to mean something. Sigh... Either way, I hope Bloom finds some more happiness this year._

* * *

Helia sighed as he opened the door to his house. After the interesting turn of events of the first day of school, he hadn't planned to go straight home. He and his friends had planed to go to the Frutti Music Bar, their usual hang out spot, but by the time Sky showed up (with Bloom Peters, no less. Helia made it a point to ask Sky about that later) it had gotten late and he needed to go home.

_"Well. This is exactly how I wanted to spend the end of my day. Two face offs with Riven Stattlin in one day is a world record, don't ya' think?" Musa asked, walking backwards so she could see all her friends._

_"Musa, saying 'no' to Riven is a record on it's own." Layla said, grinning as she glanced at her friend.  
_

_"However," Tecna spoke, sternly, "this is not just some guy we are talking about. This is THE Riven Stattlin. One of the S6, jock extraordinaire, all the girls want to date him and all of the boys want to be him! Aren't you worried?"  
_

_"I am not afraid of that jock head. Besides, you've got to admit, getting him all riled up like that was funny." Musa said, smiling as she noticed how Tecna ducked her head down to hide her grin.  
_

_"Anyways, now it's over and we can all just go and-"  
_

_"Hey guys. I gotta go." Helia said as he glanced at his phone.  
_

_"What? Now? Where are you going?" Timmy asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.  
_

_"I've gotta get home. My mom's coming in tomorrow night and my dad and sister are flying in tonight to greet her. I have to help my grandfather with dinner while he gets everything ready for everyone else." Helia explained.  
_

_Helia's parents had divorced when Helia was 8 and his sister, Ciara (4), was 2. Their family had been okay, since the two didn't fight and had a mutual respect for the other. After the divorce, his father went to live in Florida with his little sister and Helia stayed here in Magix with his mother. They were good at keeping in touch, talking to each other via webcam almost every night and visiting over breaks. Everything was fine, until Helia's mother was diagnosed with leukemia when he was 12.  
_

_After that, Helia went to live with his grandfather Saladin (his father's father), who was (and still is) one of the headmasters at Magix. Now, after years of treatments Helia's mother was coming home to spend what was most likely her last days with her family.  
_

_His friends had acquired a look of understanding at the mention of Helia's mom and wished him luck before he turned in the opposite direction._

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Helia shouted, as he entered the large home.

"Helia my boy! Glad to see you back!" His grandfather said as he came into the kitchen. It was weird for Helia to see his grandfather at school, never knowing whether to call him "Grandfather" or "Head Master", but here at home, everything was always comfortable. "How was your first day back at Magix?"

"Well, it _was _interesting.."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Did you like this chapter? What did you think about Helia's... back story... thing? Anywas, I had fun writing this chapter and I've already planned out what I'm going to do in the next two chapters, I just haven't written them yet. **

**Things that I need to explain:  
**

**(1). I'll let you imagine who said this. Was it Layla, Musa, or Tecna? Who knows? ****;-**. Anyways, this was just so I could have Stella get that "Hold my earrings Snookums!" line.  


**(2). I imagine them being as follows:**

** -Timmy and Tecna would be in the middle of saying something about how fighting is illogical and they are going to get in trouble.  
**

** -Musa would still be trying to break out of Helia's hold, flailing her fists around.  
**

** -Helia would be trying to lean away from Musa so he doesn't get hit while telling her to calm down.  
**

** -Flora would still be standing there, trying to stop Riven who is trying to move around her.  
**

** -Obviously, Riven is trying to get around Flora because he can't hurt her 'cuz they're friends and Flora is like a little sister to him.  
**

** -Layla is not only fighting with Nabu, but also bickering with Stella.  
**

** -Stella is trying to go over to Layla and fight with her.  
**

** -Brandon is trying to stop Stella from going while, of course, holding her earrings.  
**

** -Bloom and Sky standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs.  
**

**(3). Awwww, StellaXBrandon! So I know I haven't touched upon certain people and or certain couples, but that's because I have BIG things coming up for them. Excited? Yes you are.  
**

**(4). So Helia's little sister's name in a bunch of fics starts with a C and I did the first one that came to my mind because I am awful with names. She will be a minor character later on as well as Rose (Flora's sister who will now be Flora and Nabu's sister). They'll be the same age, just cuz I love the idea of their friendship. In this story, the little girls are 12 years old, if you didn't calculate that yourself.  
**

**5. Notice, this number does not have the parenthesis around it because this is something that I'm explaining that wasn't necessarily in the chapter. In case you were wondering, or if you were confused about this, everyone who attends Magix is rich, as in, top 1% rich, not just the S6, though they are at the top. Does that make any sense? The only people who aren't rich are the scholarship students and Timmy and Tecna are the only scholarship students we know of... so far. ;)  
**

**Anyways, Thanks again! I hope I get the chance to update soon because I really love it! L8R!  
**

**Ⓜⓐⓓⓓⓘⓔ⓸Ⓟⓡⓔⓢⓘⓓⓔⓝⓣ**


	4. Partners

**A/N: Yo guys! What's up? Haha... *nervous laughter*... So, I'm sorry for the long "hiatus" and for not updating sooner. It feels like it's been so long since I last updated, like a month or two, maybe more. I was honestly about to forget about the story and move on with my life, but before I deleted it, I went back and reread the comments. I know a lot of authors say that reviews keep their story going, but you guys actually saved this one. I especially want to thank those people who saw that I hadn't updated in forever but still chose to read this fanfic and to review it after. So anyways, I felt bad for having kept everyone waiting so long, especially since I had the next three chapters already outlined, and decided to write more. However, as my luck would have it, as soon as I decided I would start writing again, I ended up in the hospital and had to get ankle surgery. I don't know if any of you have ever had any type of surgery, but I can assure you that it is a pain in the butt. Good news is that I am walking again, with the help of physical therapy. ****  
**

**Anyways, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough.  
**

* * *

**_Last time on _Magix:**

_As they were walking out of the King's mansion, Flora looked to Bloom in deep concentration. _She's not telling us the whole story. _Normally, whenever Bloom was with a guy, no matter how long, she would always tell them about it; how awful the guy was, how he only wanted her for her money. But this time, it was different. Bloom had blushed when she and Stella had mentioned Sky (he was in her third period biology class) which meant that something more happened between them._

* * *

Mornings at Magix were exciting, to say the least. School started at seven thirty, but people made it a point to get there at least an hour early to greet the Superior 6 as they came into school.

It was always the same, Layla thought, as she watched the wave of students crowd around the front door. The girls would unbutton the tops of their shirts and hike up their skirts, style their hair and fix their make up, while the boys would try to look cool, leaning up against walls with their sleeves rolled up. All just to get the attention of one of the Six.

_As if._ The Six walked around the school with that air of I'm-so-much-better-than-you; like they ruled the school. _Which they do_. Layla thought as the Six made their way into the school.

Layla stood at the top of the stairs, watching as students pushed and shoved to get a closer look at the Six. It was pathetic, she thought, that all they wanted, all they thought was worth coming to school for, was the approval of the Six.

It seemed that sometimes, only she and her friends were the only ones who didn't care about the Six, and even then, that wasn't always true. Helia and Sky were both crushing on one of the Six (the Flower Princess and Little Ms. Perfect, respectively), and while Musa would never admit it, Layla knew she had a secret thing for Riven.

"Hey, Layla! What are you doing?"

_Speak of the Devil,_ Layla thought, as she greeted Musa. "Nothing; just watching our fellow students throw themselves at the Six in desperation and what they call 'love', while we all know it is all just lust for power and money. You know, the usual."

Musa chuckled, shaking her head at her friend, and looked down as well.

There was almost something entertaining about watching the students try to please the Six. In her four years of high school at Magix, Layla had seen everything from cakes being brought in on the Six's birthdays to girls just running up and trying to kiss the guys, all to no avail.

One time, near the end of Junior year, a little freshman girl had made Riven a cake - a small one, but still nicely decorated - to celebrate the football team's national victory. When Riven had taken the cake in his hands, everyone had been shocked - Riven never accepted anything from anyone, no matter what it was, but there he was, holding a tiny cake made by an insignificant freshman. That is until, he dumped it on the girl's head, claiming that he didn't eat anything that wasn't made by a gourmet chef.

Layla shook her head. If she looked close enough, she was sure she could see that girl, now a Sophomore, in the midst of the crowd of students.

"Hey Brandon, do you have any juice left?" Layla heard Riven ask. She could tell that he was mad, as he always was, and was about to take it out on some unfortunate soul. _Not that they would mind; they would all swoon if Riven so much as glanced at them._

"Yeah, a little bit." Brandon said, warily, but still handed Riven his juice bottle when his hand struck out.

Everyone had quieted down once they saw Riven uncap the bottle and head over to his victim. It was a boy, probably a Junior, and he had gone incredibly pale. While everyone wanted to have the attention of the Six, Riven was still by far the most intimidating.

Without a word, Riven reached over and spilled the remaining contents of Brandon's Fruit Punch Juice onto the boy's coat. _That looked expensive,_ Layla thought, as she watched the boy look down at his coat in shock. Placing the now empty bottle in the boy's hand, Riven turned and continued down the hallway.

Layla watched as the rest of the Six followed him, Brandon and Nabu clapping the boy on the back while saying "Sorry man", Bloom and Stella giving him sad smiles, as if saying 'This happens all the time, sorry it was you', and Flora giving him something to clean up with.

"Ughh.. Can you believe him? What kind of a jerk does that to someone? No, seriously, what gives him the right to just go up to people and -"

Layla rolled her eyes as Musa started ranting, and stated walking down the hall.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen."

Mrs. Morgan, the AP Biology teacher, had walked into her class 10 minutes late, carrying a stack of books in danger of falling. Sky was about to stand up to help his teacher, but she had already placed the books on top of her desk.

Sky looked around the room. Almost no one had noticed their teacher enter; everyone was too busy paying attention to Flora Taylor, who looked severely uncomfortable. The problem with having one of the Six in a class, Sky thought, was that they were always the center of attention, the only thing anyone paid attention to, even if the Six themselves did not want the attention.

Flora, he knew, was the shyest member of the Six, so it was no surprise to see her sitting awkwardly in her seat as all of the other students tried to talk to her.

When he heard Mrs. Morgan clear her throat, Sky turned around and faced the board.

Flora looked over at Sky Evens once he turned around and went over her information on him. He was a senior, his specialty was fencing, his parents owned banks and hospitals all over the county, and he had been quite obviously in love with Bloom for forever, but never mentioned his feelings to her. Flora giggled; he was the perfect guy for Bloom. (1)

Usually, whenever a guy told a girl that he loved her, it was to get in her pants. Whenever a guy told Bloom (or Stella, or herself) that he loved her, it was for money and status. _Sky is different; I can tell just by the way he looks at her._ Flora prided herself in being observant, and, in the past year or so, she noticed the way Sky stared at her friend; not like all the other guys who started at her like a lion about to pounce on their pray, but in sheer adoration. It was adorable.

"Well, today we'll be picking lab partners." Mrs. Morgan said as she walked to the front of the room, holding a large feathered hat. Excited whispers erupted from the class, already hoping to be paired up with Flora.

"Now, now. I've put the names of the people on the left side of the room in this hat. One by one, the people on the right side of the room will come and pick a name out of the hat, and whoever you pick will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year."

The people sitting on the right side of the room immediately deflated - there was no chance that they would be partners with Flora, not only one of the Six, but also the best student in the class - while the left side of the room grew even more excited.

Sky rolled his eyes. The last time he worked with a partner, he was stuck with all of the work.

"Miss. Taylor, would you please come up and pick a name?"

* * *

Bloom thought that taking Home Economics would be easy. No, she hadn't grown up with a master chef in the house like Flora and Nabu had, but she could make her way around a kitchen.

The assignment had been simple enough; make chocolate chip cookies. However, here she was, in the girl's bathroom, trying to get flour and egg out of her hair, with her partner, Layla Jackson.

Bloom looked over at the girl, who was leaning her head over the sink and running water through her hair, and felt a sudden wave of guild overcome her. This was, after all, her fault.

It had happened when she and Layla were gathering their supplies; it had been agreed that Layla would gather up the flour while Bloom got the eggs out of the refrigerator. On her way back to their station, Bloom had tripped over, sending the eggs flying and breaking all over the floor, some even landing on her head. Then, when everyone rushed over to help her up, they knocked Layla, who was holding the flour, over and sending the flour everywhere.

"I'm really sorry about this" Bloom said, looking over at Layla. The other girl looked surprised, as if she didn't think Bloom would talk to her.

"It's fine. I mean, who hasn't tripped something completely invisible before?" Layla said, smiling at Bloom. "I'm just sorry that we didn't get to eat any cookies today."

Bloom laughed, "Yeah. Chocolate chip are my favorite."

"I'm more of a sugar cookie kind of girl" Layla said, shaking her head at Bloom with an amused smile.

"Layla Jackson, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"-so now I have to get a tutor if I want to stay on the team" Riven huffed as he sat down at his _new_ lunch table. Bloom, Stella and Flora had already been sitting, eating their lunch and they looked up in curiosity.

"Honey, what is Riven talking about know?" Stella asked as Brandon slid next to her and kissed her cheek.

"What we all knew was going to happen eventually" Nabu said, snickering into his food before Brandon could answer.

"You know that new Algebra teacher? Mr. Harris?" Brandon paused, looking around to see if the girls knew who he was talking about. "Well, apparently, he said he didn't care who Riven was, but he wasn't going to let him pass his class just because he's rich."

"And if he doesn't pass all of his classes, they _have _to kick him off the team until he gets his grade up." Nabu finished, while stealing some of his sister's fries.

"Yeah, and that asshole said that the only way he'd give me an extension on any of the work is if I got a stupid tutor to help me study every goddamn day after school." Riven said, stabbing at his steak repeatedly.

"Ya' know Riv, this wouldn't be a problem if you did all of your work in the first place." Stella said, gathering up a forkful of salad.

"Stella, you fell asleep in class today." Bloom said, looking at her friend warily.

"That's different. I still do all of my work." Stella retorted.

"More like you get someone else to do it for you." Mumbled Riven.

"Hey! Don't talk about my girlfriend that way!" Brandon said, glaring at Riven and tightening his hold on Stella.

"Well, he's got a point man." Nabu said, looking at Brandon.

"Nabu! I thought you were on my side! E tu Brute!" (2)

"Hey, guys," Flora said, and immediately got everyone's attention, "I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." And with that, Flora got up from their table, straightened out her dress, and proceeded to walk away.

"Do you know where she's going?"

"Nope"

"Not a clue"

"Hmph."

"We'll find out later."

* * *

"And then, the eggs went flying everywhere. One of them landed on my head and then I tripped and spilled the flour all over the place." Layla said, recounting the events from last period to her friends.

Her story had sent her friends laughing. Musa was clutching her sides and leaning on Tecna for support, who in turn was almost lying on the table's bench. The guys were chuckling at her, trying to keep their laughs in.

"Excuse me?" The soft voice brought them all out of their laughing, and everyone went silent. There, at the head of their table, stood Flora Taylor.

Layla looked over at Helia, and grinned. He had gone from laughing with Sky and Timmy to completely awestruck when he saw the girl. Yup, that boy was most certainly in love.

Once she saw that she had their attention, she continued. Flashing them a brilliant smile, she said "Hi, I'm Flora Taylor. I-"

Musa huffed, and before she could stop, she said "Yeah, we know who you are; you're only one of the most popular people in school."

Flora's smile faltered a bit and Musa felt instantly bad. Flora had never done anything bad to her; in fact, Flora had been one of the first people at Magix to compliment Musa on her musical abilities. It didn't help, of course, that Helia was giving her a stern look from across the table.

"You're right; I should've known that" Flora said, nervously scratching the back of her head. This wasn't as easy as she thought it would've been, not with practically everyone in the lunch room watching - especially not with that cute guy from her art class watching. (3)

"Look, I'm sorry. But if you came here to make us leave this table-"

"Oh, no, it's not that. Actually, I'm looking for Sky Evans." And as soon as she said those words, everyone turned to look at Sky; what in the world did the Six's Flower Princess want with Sky Evans of all people?

"Uhmm.. yes?" Sky asked. Out of everyone in the room, he had to be the most confused.

Flora's smile returned and she stuck her hand out.

"I'm your new lab partner."

* * *

**YOOOO! That's the end of the chapter! Good? Bad? Tell me in a review (don't be shy, you know you want to)!**

**(1) Lol. Flora totally ships BloomXSky. Perhaps our little Flower Princess will help speed things along.**

**(2) So Brandon quoted Shakespeare.. what could this mean? *bum bum buuuummmmmm***

**(3) Nudge Nudge, wink wink. I wonder who this could be ;)**

**So there was a lot of Layla/Aisha in this one; I dunno, I kinda felt like I was ignoring her a bit; the next one might be on Stella or Brandon, who knows.**

**Anyways, until next time.**

******Ⓜⓐⓓⓓⓘⓔ⓸Ⓟⓡⓔⓢⓘⓓⓔⓝⓣ**


End file.
